A Princess and a King
by EllaBradley17
Summary: Gabriella is West High's Princess, Troy Bolton is East High's King... but what happens when Gabriella's mom makes a drastic decision that changes all their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: HELLO!!! I'm home at last! Yay! And have been working on a lot of stories this is brand new and I'm not sure if I like it yet. Tell me what you think R&R love you guys! xxxx_**

**A princess and a king**

Gabriella strode through the halls of West High her best friend close at her side. The guys winked and cat called as she passed and the girls tried to get her attention.

"So there's a five to four chance that Ben's gunna ask you out this morning" Sharpay informed her as she swiped her lip gloss brush over her already shinny lips. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she swung her locker door open.

"Do you think there's ever not a chance that, that total and utter completely miserable excuse for a man doesn't ask me out every day?" Gabriella sighed as she pulled her books out then shut the locker door. Sharpay snorted and fell back into step beside Gabriella once again as they headed off to homeroom.

"He thinks it's his given right-" She broke her sentence for a moment to say hi to a girl practically screaming her name "To go out with you. He's West High's Prince you're the Princess he thinks he owns you" She finished as the pair walked into homeroom.

"Ha! Like he could ever own me! I swear all the guys at West High are complete jerks!" She announced and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Miss Montez! Miss Evans!" Their homeroom teacher Ms Frank snapped and the girls rolled their eyes taking their seats.

**Troy...**

"So man, how are you and Britney?" Chad grinned slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Broke up" Troy shrugged

"What? Why? She's head cheerleader!" Chad frowned in confusion.

"She's shallow, dense, completely idiotic and I'm pretty sure she can't add 2 and 2 together without getting the answer 5" Troy replied making Chad snort with laughter.

"She was good looking though" He shrugged as he shovelled his books into his bag before slamming his locker shut. Troy just rolled his eyes and strode off down the hall Chad tight at his side.

"Troy!"

"Captain!"

"Hey hot stuff"

"Troy!"

"Yo! Troy!"

The voices kept calling out to him and he'd smile and nod at everyone without actually stopping. The best friends walked through the door to homeroom and were met with a very angry looking Ms Darbus.

"Bolton! Danforth! You're late!" She snapped and Chad's eyes widened.

"No way!" He blared his eyes snapping to the clock. Sure enough they were exactly 45 seconds late.

**Lunch**

**Gabriella...**

Gabriella plastered a fake smile on her face as the basketball team sat down at her table. Sharpay sent her friend a sympathetic look, understanding what was wrong with the brunette.

"Hey Princess" Ben grinned at Gabriella who blinked at the boy and took a bite out of her apple. "So we're headed to the mall tonight, you girls in?" He asked and everyone's eyes landed on Gabriella knowing that it was in fact her decision whether the girls would join them. Gabriella shrugged and took another bite of her apple.

"I guess"

Everyone grinned and stared talking excitedly about what they could do. Gabriella just watched, her eyes flickering from person to person. Good God she hated being popular, sure it had seemed like the most important thing in the world when she'd first joined the school but now... She hated the fact no one had their own mind, she hated that people would go out a buy the exact same clothes she wore the day before. She hated the way she was expected to have the hottest boyfriend which at the moment was Ben, who she despised. She just hated it, but now she was in she couldn't get out. The only consolation being popular had offered her was her best friend, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay had to be the only genuine friend Gabriella had, she was sure that if anything happened to her none of her other 'friends' would even notice.

She looked up at the blonde and smiled, they'd been friends for 3 years now and she simply adored the other girl. She was like her sister; if she wasn't at her house Gabriella spent every other moment at Sharpay's.

"Let's meet at the food court" Ben grinned and the girls giggled with excitement. Sharpay's eyes fell on Gabriella and they both rolled their eyes, Gabriella snorted while Sharpay giggled. The action earned them strange looks from the rest of their table but neither really cared.

**Troy...**

"Hey guys" Zeke greeted as he joined Troy and Chad at their usual table.

"'Sup Zeke" Chad grinned as Jason sat down beside him. Troy threw his grape into the air and caught it effortlessly in his mouth.

"Is practice on tonight Captain?" Jason asked leaning over Chad to talk to Troy.

"Nah mate I thought we could hit the mall, have the night off" He shrugged and the table grinned. Britney stormed into the room at that moment and marched over to their table dropping into an empty seat. The basketball team raised their eyebrows and turned to look at her.

"What?" She snapped angrily "This is the popular table! I'm popular! I sit here!" She seethed and the guys just shook their heads. Chad leant across the table as if he was about to divulge a secret.

"You were dumped by East High's King do you really think you're going to be able to hold onto you 'status'?" He asked and her eyes widened before she stuck her nose into the air and continued to eat her lunch.

**Mall...**

Gabriella walked out the store with Sharpay and headed towards the Food courts.

"Do you think Ben's gunna hit on me?" She asked the blonde the worry evident in her voice.

"Of course Ben's gunna hit on you Gab, he always does" She replied with a sigh knowing her words were true.

"Oh shit!" Gabriella exclaimed pointing towards the courts. Sharpay frowned and followed her best friends gaze her eyes widening. Ben and West High's basketball team were stood facing Troy and East High's basketball team anger seething between the two.

"Oh crap hurry up Gab's before Troy beats the shit out of Ben!" Sharpay squeaked hurrying over to the scene. Gabriella paused for a moment picturing the image Sharpay had just present to her, she smiled before following her friend.

"Get out of the mall! This is our turf!" Ben snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"It's a _mall _Ben I don't think it's anyone's turf" She replied and Sharpay giggled.

"Well then just get out! We were here first" Ben growled and she rolled her eyes again.

"God Ben you sound like you're five years old" Gabriella giggled and Sharpay had to clamp a hand to her mouth to stop her laughter.

"East High isn't welcome here!" One of the West High Basketball team spat and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly say's this?" He asked folding his arms.

"I did!" The boy called and Gabriella snorted.

"Real original" She smirked; Troy turned his blue eyes to her and tilted his head to one side. She looked up at him and shrugged knowing that her words were confusing him; surely West High's princess should be defending its prince.

"Whose side are you on Gabriella?" Ben snapped and she rolled her eyes taking up her place at the front of this argument.

"Do you have a problem with us being here?" She asked her eyes locked on Troy's.

"Duh! Of course we do!" Chad snapped from Troy's side, her eyes wondered to Chad instead.

"Well tough because we have a problem with you being here!" She replied and Ben grinned in triumph at Gabriella's comment.

"West High doesn't share with East!" He told them from behind Gabriella. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

"I've got this Ben" She sighed and he nodded folding his arms.

"Got a girl fighting your battles now then Masdon?" Troy smirked at Ben and he exploded shoving Gabriella aside.

"Why you little!" He growled marching up to Troy so his nose was practically against the other boys.

Sharpay's eyes widened, the last time Ben had gotten in a fight with Troy they'd had to wheel him to the emergency room while Troy hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Ben!" She squeaked "I don't think that's a good idea!" She hurried and Ben took a step back fully remembering what had happened last time.

"Come on we're leaving!" He growled and turned on his heel. Gabriella folded her arms and didn't move a muscle even as East High looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm hungry!" She shrugged and everyone turned to look at her "Why should we have to leave, just because they're here" She frowned and Sharpay nodded walking towards her friend.

"What do you fancy Gab? KFC? Maccy's?" She asked and the brunette shrugged looking around.

"Oh! Let's go to the pizza place I love it there!" She grinned and West High's primo girls bounced away from the scene leaving two very baffled basketball teams in their wake.

**Later...**

Gabriella and Sharpay stumbled into Gabriella's house dropping their bags and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mami" The brunette smiled at her mother as she saw her sat at the kitchen table.

"Gabriella, Sharpay, I think you should sit down" Mrs Montez sighed and the friends exchanged a glance before sitting down opposite the woman.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked worried about the saddened expression in her mother's eyes.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" Mrs Montez sighed biting her lip.

"Mami! What's wrong?" Gabriella begged and her mother pushed a piece of paper across the table to the girls. Gabriella picked it up a frown on her face as her eyes scanned the words. "What!" She shrieked jumping to her feet. Sharpay snatched the letter from her friend's hand, her face paling as she read it.

"You're transferring Gabby to East High?" The blonde asked in shock as she looked up at Mrs Montez.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I know how settled you are in West High but there's a new AP chemistry course just opened up at East High and it would look exceptional on your college application form" Her mother replied and Gabriella's eyes blazed.

"You didn't even ask me Mami! You just did it! How could you!" The brunette's eyes filled with tears and she fled from the room. Sharpay sighed and looked up at Mrs Montez.

"I'll go after her." The blonde announced and followed Gabriella to her room. She gently pushed the door open and saw her best friend in a heap on her bed sobs filling the room. Sharpay sighed and sat down next to her.

"Gabs?" She whispered and the brunette sat up.

"How could she do this to me Shar? She didn't even ask me! She just went and did it! I can't believe she would do this to me. Do you know what's going to happen to me at East High!" She sobbed and Sharpay sighed. Yes, she knew, Gabriella wasn't just any West High girl, she was the princess. The princess of West High attending East High would mean the entire school would hate her; they'd make her life hell.

"It'll be ok Gabby, you can still come to my house every night after school, we'll get through this" The blonde whispered and Gabriella threw herself into the other girls' arms. Sharpay smiled and patted Gabriella's back her other hand stroking her gorgeous brown hair.

**_A/N: what do you think? Good or Bad? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I quite like this chapter so please let me know what you think I love reading ur comments :) xxx R&R_**

**East High...**

Gabriella pulled up into a parking space outside her new school and bit her lip. She was petrified, truly she was, she was well aware that everyone was about to make her life a living hell. She took a deep breath before swinging her car door open and walking into the building.

The halls fell silent as she walked down them, hushed voices ringing in her ears.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"Bitch"

"West High trash"

The brunette ignored all the comments and strode past everyone coming to a stop in front of her new locker. She swung it open and dropped her books inside; she squeaked and jumped back as it slammed shut in front of her.

"Well, well, look what we have here. West High's Princess, what are you doing here?" Chad Danforth asked Troy and the rest of the basketball team around him.

"This is my school now" She sighed and almost laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean?"Chad asked

"I mean that I go here now, I've transferred" She admitted and this time she did snort at the looks she received.

"What!" They all exclaimed as a collective group.

"Trust me it wasn't my idea, my mom wants me to do a stupid course here" She grumbled and grabbed her bag ready to walk away.

"Watch what you do here Montez!" Chad called after her but she didn't turn around.

"You do realise that when she was at West High she was the only one out of the entire bunch that ever stuck up for both sides, well her and that blonde" Troy told the group who started at him like he'd grown a second head.

"She's West High's princess!" Chad wailed and Troy shook his head.

"Not anymore mate" He grabbed his bag and walked off. The basketball team all exchanged looks realising Troy was right, Gabriella was now an East High girl.

The brunette sat in homeroom in the far back corner trying to disappear and hoping no one would notice she even there. Just then Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all walked into the room and she let out a frustrated sigh, that was just great.

Chad was the first one to notice her; she raised an eyebrow in surprise as he offered her a nod. East High was supposed to hate her, what was going on?

Troy's brilliant blue eyes fell on the girl he'd always wanted but had never been allowed, until now. With a smile he walked over to her and crouched down. Ah here it was, Gabriella waited expectantly for the jibe that never came.

"Gabriella right?" Troy asked and to her dismay she blushed.

"Yeah, you're Troy aren't you?" She asked back and he nodded.

"Welcome to East High Gabriella" He smiled and then went to his seat next Chad. She stared open mouthed at the back of the boy's head, the boy she'd wanted ever since she first laid eyes on him. What the hell was going on!

"We have a new student joining us today!" Ms Darbus announced to the class, "She comes from West High, Gabriella Montez"

The silence that fell over the students was agonising and Gabriella just wished she could disappear.

"Gabriella?" Ms Darbus asked and with a sigh Gabriella rose to her feet. The students sent her hate filled glares all apart from the basketball team, that was odd.

"Hi" She smiled but the silence remained. "I erm... come in peace?" She offered and Chad grinned, he actually thought that was quite funny. Troy looked around and sighed before he knew what he was doing words we're flying from his mouth.

"Looks like people are finally picking sides" He commented and the whole class turned to look at him making him shrug "What? Gabriella picked our side, the way I look at things she's a bit of a hero" He announced and Gabriella gaped at him. The whole class nodded in agreement, Troy was right, and besides if East High's King liked her, East High liked her.

"Well then, Welcome aboard" Ms Darbus grinned and Gabriella blushed sitting back down.

**Lunch...**

Gabriella was in awe of this school, people were waving at her and calling out her name, just like when she was at West High. Surely she wasn't becoming East High's Queen... was she? She pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and blushed at the amount of people who waved her over trying to get her to sit with them.

She recognised a girl from her new AP chemistry class and headed over to her table.

"Hey... Erm... would you mind if I sat with you?" She asked and the girl turned her head to look at her almost choking on her food.

"You want to sit with us? Don't you wanna go sit with them?" She asked pointing to the basketball table. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, there was simply no way she could sit at the popular table... was there?

"I'd rather sit here... if that's ok?" She asked and the girl nodded moving up so Gabriella could sit down.

"This is Kelsi" She introduced and Gabriella smiled, the girl she was sat next to was called Taylor and Gabriella had taken an instant liking to the girl.

"Hey Kelsi" She greeted and the petit girl waved back her mouth too full to speak. Gabriella almost jumped out her seat as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at them and gapped as she met the brilliant crystal blue eyes of Troy Bolton.

"Hey Troy" She smiled, she couldn't deny it she liked this boy; she'd liked him for years she just hadn't been allowed to show it.

"Aren't you coming to sit with us?" He asked looking slightly hurt. Gabriella nearly choked on her apple at the offer. He wanted her to go and sit with the popular people.

"Are you serious?" She gapped and he nodded.

"Yeah"

Gabriella looked around at the people next to her and smiled.

"Can Taylor and Kelsi come?" She asked and Troy grinned looking at the other girls.

"Sure, if you like them they've gotta be cool" He shrugged and Gabriella was taken by surprise at her own giggle. Taylor and Kelsi were openly gaping at Troy.

"You want US to come and sit over there?" Taylor asked pointing towards Troy's table, he nodded and before he could say another word the girls had grabbed their trays and were already making their way over. "Come on Gabriella!" Taylor called over her shoulder making the brunette giggle again.

"Looks like I'm sitting with you" She smiled and Troy grinned grabbing her tray for her. She raised an eyebrow in surprise; the popular crowd at East High sure was a lot nicer than the popular crowd at West High.

Troy sat down placing her tray next to him, so with a shrug that was where she sat. Chad raised an eyebrow at Troy who grinned and looked at Gabriella.

"Looks like you were made for royalty" Zeke smiled kindly at Gabriella and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well East High is looking for a new queen" He grinned and her frowned deepened. Surely he couldn't be implying that SHE was East High's new queen.

"Do you know everyone?" Troy asked interrupting her train of thought.

"Erm... Not everyone" She admitted and he grinned.

"Well I'm sure you know Chad, not very many people don't. That's Zeke, Jason, Kevin, Vince, Jessica and Alice; they're Kevin and Vince's girlfriends." He told her and she smiled at everyone.

"I take it you all know Taylor and Kelsi" She introduced her new friends who beamed and the people around them.

Troy grinned at the girl next to him, she was gorgeous and he didn't think he'd ever get tired of looking at her.

"I think we should hit the mall again tonight and show off our new girl" Chad grinned and the table all quickly agreed. Gabriella frowned in confusion.

"New girl?" She asked and Troy laughed.

"You El" He smiled and she blushed at the nickname.

"Hi Gabriella" A girl smiled as she walked past the table, Gabriella spun around about to say hello but the girl had already gone. Troy laughed again at this; she was defiantly fitting in well.

"Do you even know who that was?" Chad asked and Gabriella turned a confused face to look at him shaking her head.

"I have absolutely no idea" She admitted and the whole table laughed.

**Mall...**

Gabriella couldn't actually believe what was happening; she was walking through the mall with East High, walking right at Troy's side. Everything felt so surreal that she had to pinch herself.

Suddenly she saw a flash of blonde and West High's popular crowd rounded the corner, but that wasn't what Gabriella was looking at. Her eyes were glued to the blonde walking with her head slightly down at the end of the line.

"Shar!" Gabriella squealed and the blonde's head snapped up her eyes lighting up as she looked at the brunette. The two girls launched away from their groups and ran to each other meeting in the middle, Sharpay grabbed Gabriella around the waist and twirled the girl in a circle both giggling.

"Gabby! God I missed you so much today!" The blonde giggled excitedly.

"I missed you too, school is so hard without you" Gabriella giggled back both still in a state of euphoria that neither noticed the tense atmosphere around them.

"East High!" Ben bellowed and the girls head's snapped around.

"Oh shit" Gabriella muttered and Sharpay frowned.

"What's wrong Gab?" She asked and Gabriella stepped to one side revealing East High behind her. "Wow, what are they doing here?" Sharpay asked not offensively just asking.

"Well I'm kind of... Well I think I'm East High's Queen" She whispered and Sharpay's mouth dropped before the laughter escaped her.

"God Gab you never cease to amaze me! What are they like? What's he like?" Sharpay asked being the only one who'd ever known of Gabriella's crush on Troy Bolton.

"They're so nice Shar, I met these two girls called Taylor and Kelsi, there in that crowd somewhere, but you'd love them they're so nice. It's so different at East High to be popular you have to actually be NICE" Gabriella stressed and Sharpay looked surprised.

"Really? That's so cool" She giggled making Gabriella giggle too.

"Gabriella!" Ben called and her head snapped up to look at him.

"Howdy Ben!" She waved making Sharpay giggle again.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped and she raised an eyebrow.

"I came here with them" She shrugged pointing at East High. There was a gasp from West High as East smirked.

"What!" Ben roared and Gabriella rolled her eyes grabbing Sharpay's hand and tugging her over to East High. She managed to find Taylor and Kelsi and set about introducing them.

Troy grinned at Gabriella who really did not seem at all fazed by the appearance of her old school; well apart from the blonde.

"Gabriella, come over here now!" Ben ordered and Troy took a step forwards.

"I'm afraid Gabriella isn't on your side anymore" He ground out and Ben growled.

"She is!" He snapped and Troy just smirked.

"Ella!" He called and Gabriella looked up from her conversation with the girls before smiling and bouncing over.

"Yeah Troy?"

"Do you want anything to do with this boy?" He asked gesturing to Ben. She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Not unless it's scrapping his pulverised body off the floor" She chirped with a smile.

"How could you! You little bitch!" Ben seethed and took a step towards her, before he could blink Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke were surrounding the small brunette.

"You won't touch her" Troy growled and Ben stared unable to believe his eyes.

"You're defending her! She's our Princess!" He shouted and Chad shook his head.

"Not anymore she isn't now she's East High" Chad announced and West High fell silent as Gabriella waved before grabbing Sharpay's hand again and tapping Zeke on the shoulder.

"Shar this is Zeke" She smiled and Sharpay blushed ducking her head. Gabriella knew of Sharpay's crush on Zeke, the best friends had secretly harboured feelings for East High for as long as they could remember.

"Hi" The blonde blushed making Gabriella grin.

"Come on Sharpay! We're leaving!" Ben snapped and Sharpay blinked looking up at the expectant crowd. Now that Gabriella was gone Sharpay was West High's princess, she sighed and looked up apologetically at Zeke before grabbing Gabriella in a hug.

"I'll see you later Gabs, call me tonight" She ordered and kissed the brunette's cheek before bouncing off to follow West High.


End file.
